Son of Tartarus
by Kablamstar
Summary: Everyone knows of the greek myths on how different monsters came into existence. Mortals prayed to gods for aid against the vicious beasts, which became halfbloods. Fights between halfbloods and monsters were common. What everyone didn't know was that the monsters had a god too. Au. Ttc.
1. Chapter 1

Zoe pov:

The snow fell down slowly around us as we waited in the tree line for our lady's signal. We stayed quiet as we hid in the tree line just watching the scene unfold before us.

There was four people fighting a manticore as two others were behind the monster looking scared out of their wits. The group of four attacking the manticore was made up of a male demigod, two female demigods, and a male satyr. The three demigods were wearing a orange shirt and blue jeans, easily identifying them as campers from camp half blood.

I watched as they seemed to finaly get the upper hand when a mortal helicopter came up from the cliff behind the manticore. I looked to my left at lady Artemis the goddess of the hunt, pulled out a small horn and blew it making a long low note. Everyone froze before Artemis signaled us and we fired our silver bows at the target. Our arrows sailed through the air and would have hit the manticore dead on if he hadn't thrown his own projectiles from his tail.

Our arrows went half way through his thorn looking projectiles, before crashing to the ground a few feet from him.

"This is against ancient laws! You are not aloud to interfere!" The manticore shouted in a Russian accent.

"Not so. It is within my domains to hunt all wicked beasts." Artemis said as we all walked out and into the open. I could now see the campers better and I recognized two of them. The sayter's name is Grover, and one of the females name is Thalia.

Artemis looked up at the helicopter and closed her fist. The helicopter started to turn white before it disappeared. I assumed it turned into moon light.

"Girls leave him to me. If he tries to run you have my permission to kill him." Artemis said. I replied with a nod as Artemis walked over to the manticore.

"Oh is the little moon goddess going to fight me herself? I should feel grateful." The manticore said. Artemis pulled out her hunting knives and charged him.

Artemis was a streak of silver as she dodged and countered every move the manticore made. In exactly five minutes the manticore was being held by the neck, with a silver hunting pointed at his chest.

"Now I believe that you can answer a few questions I may have." Artemis said.

"Mmm feeer ckkkkkk oooo!" The manticore growled out.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite hear you. You might want to speak up." Artemis said as she pushed the dagger a bit causing the manticore to unintentionally flinch.

"May Perseus curse you!" The manticore said loud enough for everyone to hear. As soon as the words left his mouth the temperature seemed to drop twenty degrees and the world around us seemed to become darker, almost like a black fog.

"Who dares to summon me?" A voice whispered. The voice seemed to stretch out its words. The manticore turned instantly ghost white.

"Who's there?!" Artemis said with authority.

"Dr. Thorn. How... Good it is to see you." The voice said.

The manticore or Dr. Thorn quickly removed Artemis's hand before he dropped down to the floor and went to his hands and knees.

"Please kill me don't let him take me!" Thorn said.

"Who would take you?" Artemis asked.

"Come on Thorn... We will have so much fun." The voice said again. Then a figure started to form to my right. It took twenty seconds before he was completely formed. The figure was a man and was about 6'4 with black wild hair and fiery green eyes that looked like a pit.

"We have much to discuss Thorn." The figure said as he looked at Thorn. Thorn went wide eyed before he grabbed my mistresses hand that held the dagger and shoved it in his chest. He then turned the blade and quickly pulled it out. He fell backwards and dissolved into gold dust.

The man frowned and walked over to the pile of dust. He kicked it making it disappear.

He turned away from us and started to walk away when a silver arrow barely missed his head.

"I demand to know who you are and what just happened." Artemis yelled. She looked beyond pissed. But then again, she was ignored not once but twice, then lost the target of her hunt to a male no less. The guy turned around and faced Artemis. A crooked grin came across his face.

"My apologies. Where are my manners. My name is Perseus." Perseus said as he bowed. "Son of Tartarus and the god of monsters." He said as he tilted his head up from his bowed position with the crooked smile still there.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An: ok so I said I wouldn't write another story because I wanted to finish a reminder of our sins. Unfortunately it is hard to write for it right now as I am looking at what angle to take with it. I also didn't want this idea taken so I thought I would start it first.

By the way. Anyone read any good Percy Jackson stories I'm looking for something to read.


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis pov:

I was shocked for a second before I regained my wits.

"You lie! Tartarus had no godling as a child." I said as I pointed my bow at his face. He slowly stood up from his bow with a crooked smile on his face.

"Too true goddess." He said. "Although I'm not a god. I'm a primordial. The last and youngest to be exact." He said.

"Gods? Like mythomagic?" A little voice squeaked out. I looked to my left and saw the boy and girl demigods that Thalia's group was here to get. Perseus looked at the two before he started to walk towards the two of them. I fired my arrow in front of him making him stop.

"You. Will. NOT. TOUCH. THEM!" I said as I notched another arrow. Perseus looked back at me and raised an eyebrow before turning to face me yet again.

"Oh-ho? And pray tell little moon, how you plan on stopping me? You can't fight off a lone giant by yourself. One of my best works might I add, well before Gaea messed them up with extra powers." He said.

"Well it's a good thing that I'm not alone." I growled as my hunters pointed their bows at the arrogant god. I smirked as I saw his smile disappear.

"Well. This still wouldn't be much of a challenge for me, although pretty annoying and not to mention messy. I'm afraid I won't be able to fight you." He said.

"Oh?! And why is that?!" I asked angrily.

"Because I believe that they want to fight you first." He said as he pointed behind me. I was about to call his bluff, when I heard a very realistic growl behind me. I turned around slowly to see a horde of monsters behind us, just on the edge of the tree line. "I believe they were your last five hunts, and I think they want to chat." Perseus said.

"Zoe protect the girl, Thalia get your group to give her back up, and everyone else open fire!" I said as I shot my arrow at the closest monster.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Perseus pov

"Zoe protect the girl, Thalia get your group to give her back up, and everyone else open fire!" Artemis said. She then opened fire at the fifty something monsters behind her. Silver arrows started flying as my creations ran at them.

I sighed out loud as I turned back to the two demigod kids who were absolutely terrified. I went to walk to them when the small group jumped in front of me.

"Back off!" Zoe yelled.

"Hmm... Miss nightshade, do you really believe you can stop me?" I asked as I took a step forward. Zoe quickly pulled out her bow and pointed it at my crotch.

"Unless you want to know what it's like to have a sex change the hard way, I suggest you don't try me." She said.

I sighed as I willed five copy shades behind each one of the people in front of me.

"Well as fun as that is I'm going to talk with them as you fight my friends." I said. All five of them turned around and looked at shades that were holding the same weapon type as they were.

I walked past the two groups and went to the two children of hades.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zoe pov

I turned around to see a shadowy type figure with a bow aimed at me.

I fired my arrow and my opponent did the same. Our arrows hit each other and fell to the ground. I pulled out another arrow and fired it at its head. The arrow was intercepted halfway there with another arrow at the same level.

The two of us fought for what felt like an hour. I would strike at the shadowy person and they would attack the same way, I would roll, duck, dive, and jump, and my opponent would do the exact same.

I stopped as I finally noticed that the shadow wasn't fighting me only copying me. I lifted my left hand up and my opponent lifted it's left hand as well.

'Stupid!' I thought to myself. I walked forward and through my opponent before racing off to the demigods.

'He better have not hurt her.' I thought as I ran to the three of them.

"-so think carefully before using it Bianca. You will only get one use out of it." Perseus said as I got within firing distance.

I knocked an arrow and fired at Perseus while the despicable males back was to me.

"Nico that card will give you protection as long-" Perseus was saying before my arrow went through the back of his head and his body dissipated in black smoke.

I ran to the two demigods and asked if they were ok.

"We're fine. Although a little confused but fine." Bianca said.

i sighed in relief before I started to explain about the real world outside of the mist.

000000000000000000000000TIME SKIP000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chad pov:

After having to fight myself and learning of the existence of a god of monsters I was pretty confused and tired. It doesn't really help when you lose a camper to the hunt and you meet the moon goddess who doesn't mind turning men to animals just to boost the population, and that's on a good mood.

I am currently sitting on a log hearing Nico go on and on about this card game called mythomagic. At least he stopped asking questions. Thank you annabeth.

"And so with the front line monster dying you take off the amount of damage left over to-" Nico was saying before I heard a familiar voice call out to us.

"Hey Chad! Annabeth!" Grover called. I was happy to see him. Not only was he a sayter but he is my best friend since grade school. I still remember the field trip and miss dodds.

"Hey Grover what's up?" I asked.

"Hey Lady Artemis said that we will be leaving for camp half blood in a few minutes... Where's Thalia?" He asked.

"I believe she is over by the cliff why?" I asked.

"Lady Artemis wanted to talk to her." Grover said.

I shrugged it off and looked up at the stars.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

an: hello readers. I want to first say that I am sorry and I did not know that this would start a huge book war. I hope that I have not lost any of you in this chapter or that you guys would be upset about the authors note. If your reading this after the note was up I'm sorry but it's gone. I have come to a conclusion on the question I asked. I will be working on a reminder of our sins, this will be my main priority. PLEASE NOTE THAT I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY! THIS STORY IS NOT UP FOR ADOPTION, NOR WILL I GORGET ABOUT IT! I will be writting chapters for this every so often while I'm writing in the other book. Once the other one is done you'll receive more steady updates.

To astar88:This story is going places and I think you should continue your other story I read it and really liked it. So back to this story, I love it and there is literally one chapter in the book so. Yeah. Is Percy going to be evil? What's the slash? So many questions and please update ASAP! I might die and the only cure is *dramatic pause* for you to update your story!

lol. In sorry but this is great! I love questions and I love the dramatic ending! Ok so Percy is not completely evil, I will say no more than that. Haven't decided on any slashes or pairings. So have you died yet or did you just receive the cure before time was up?

to gold testament:*Smashes you with a mallet similar to Kronos' scythe* Update all the stories and this one. Also you really should've marked the chapter AS and Author's note instead of still leaving it marked "Chapter 2"

thats not very nice! Especially on the fact that I need to cure astar88. I don't like to mark an because as you can see they don't stay in my stories.

Ok more reviews will be answered in ch3. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Perseus pov

I opened my eyes and saw I was back in my room in my fathers palace.

'Well that was interesting.' I thought to myself as I closed the book I was currently reading, and stood up from the comfy chair I was sitting in before I was summoned. I put the book back on the shelf before walking out of the library and down the hall.

'So now the huntress knows of my existence. I wonder what she will do with this information.' I thought as I walked down the hall. I opened a door to my left after what felt like an hour.

'Why does this place have to be so big? The endless hallways are a bit much.' I thought to myself. I opened the door to find a room bathed in a calm blue light that reminded me of the clear blue sea. The room itself was a egg shell white and was this color so there were no distractions as you looked into the viewing sphere.

There was a nice circular couch that surrounded the sphere in the middle of the room. The sphere that was glowing blue and was held up on a small pillar that held it at eye level when you sat on the couch. I sat down and peered into the sphere.

"Let me see Chad. Chad Filtara." I said. The orb swirled and I saw what could only described as panic. Apparently the demigods were riding in a flaming bus that was going to crash into a lake.

"Oh this is going to be great." I said as I watched the worlds next savior clench his seat tightly as the bus came hurtling towards the water.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chad pov:

'Note to self, never let the daughter of Zeus drive. EVER!' I thought as I used my powers to dry myself. I walked past the campers who were all surrounding Thalia asking her how her quest went and how the bus crashed into the water.

I have just given up on trying to blend in here at camp, and can you blame me? I may be the son of Poseidon, god of the seas, but I can't compete with the legendary Thalia. The girl who single handedly fought off a small army of monsters who were chasing down three demigods. Luke a child of Hermes, Annabeth a child of Athena, and some kid who was a son of Thanatos. Annabeth and Luke made it in camp but the other kid didn't.

Thalia and her brave self, charged into the mass of monsters to get the kid out. She kept on fighting as more monsters showed up before she was eventually over ran. She immediately went on defense and retreated up the hill to camp when the unthinkable happened. Thalia daughter of Zeus was struck in the stomach with a spear. The spear was thrown from somewhere in the horde and hit hard enough to pin her dying form to the earth near the top of the hill.

As Thalia was dying Hera took pity on her and turned her into a tree. This tree gave us a magical barrier which helped protect us from the monsters. With the barrier it made having to patrol the perimeter less taxing and quite easier.

Fast forward 10 years and you have a 15 year old Annabeth and Luke and a recently revived 15 year old Thalia. Somehow she didn't age while being a tree, go figure. I'm 14 and not expected to be the prophecy child. Fast forward to now and you can see why Thalia is adored.

I continued to walk past all the campers who would run around me or through me in an attempt to talk to the great Thalia. I eventually made it to the arena where the ares campers were currently training against some automaton training monsters, or themselves.

"Yo! Chad is here!" John yelled from the left of me. This caused most of the ares cabin to finish their fights before they came over to me.

"Sup guys! How yall been?" I asked.

"We've been fine Chelsea. Although I hear you had your ass handed to you by knife throwing kitten." Clarisse said.

"It was a lion scorpion hybrid." I said.

"Sure it was Chelsea." Clarisse said with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Oh shut up Clarisse." I said as I punched her in the shoulder. Clarisse grinned.

"That the best you got? No wonder a kitten can beat you. I bet johns bird could kill you." She said. I took out riptide and uncapped it. Clarisse brought out her spear and her face changed to one of mirth mirroring mine.

"Bring it Chelsea." She said, and I charged her.

we fought one another sword against spear for a good twenty minutes, with neither of us gaining the upper hand. Clarisse fainted to the right and I fell for it. She smirked as she had me with a spear point at my gut.

"Dead." She said with a smirk.

"Fine. You win this time Clarisse. I will win next time though." I said.

"Good! I look forward to it." Clarisse said. We both had grins on our faces as the ares campers applauded our performance.

Clarisse and I are good friends ever since I helped ares get Zeus's master bolt and hades helm of darkness back from nemisis who had stolen them both in a plot to get revenge on Olympus. The ares cabin really looks up to their father and because I helped ares it's like I am their unofficial brother.

"Not too bad. You guys should save some of that for capture the flag tonight." John said.

John is a great guy who helps Chiron train us campers how to fight. He is a son of ares who was given immortality a couple hundred years ago for fighting off a legion of hellhounds who were attacking camp. He held them off and received immortality.

"Sounds like fun." I said with a crooked grin.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Perseus pov:

I have to admit that the son of Poseidon is skilled with a sword. Not a master of course but he does hold the skill to be if he continues. He seems to be in good favor with the ares cabin. Although with all this in mind he won't be able to do anything against atlas when he frees himself in the next day or so.

I continued to watch the son of Poseidon for the rest of the day. I was about to leave the glass ball alone and find something more interesting to do when I heard of a game that was going to happen tomorrow. Apparently it's supposed to be a hunters vs campers capture the flag.

I made a mental note to watch it later as I got up.

'Now where are you Dr. Thorn.' I thought as I left the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

an: hello everyone. Wow it's been a while huh? Updating stories can be rather difficult when you lack the will to write a lot. Anyways I'm happy yall are enjoying the story so far I hope yall will be happy with where this is going and I hope this becomes a great story.

gabriel h sapphire:30th Review yay. Any way, why is everyone there so blind? I don't know. FIGURED IT OUT: YOU GAVE BIANCA THAT THING SO SHE WOULDN'T DIE ::::::?

maaaaaaaaybeee. You'll have to read more to find out.

wildlion24:Awesome Story, make it Pertemis!

thanks and I don't know what I'm going to make this. I do know it won't be a pertimis for I already have a pertemis story sorry.

Matt:Right, and he didn't give the Di Angelo's cards for them to use if they want to join Kronos's army of idiots. P.S. I'm sort of believing you right now. P.S.S. What did he talk to the Di Angelo's about?

who knows if they will join Kronos or not. Beleiving me on what? You'll find that out later. With me responding to your review I am not going to prevent you from reviewing this story, although if you insult me you will NOT be allowed to review my stories at all. You are warned.

lycaon1096:Nice dramatic cliffhanger; love the story, update soon

thank you and I'm sorry but updates are going to be slow.

thank you to all who have said they liked this story, y'all's support is great thank you all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chad pov:

'Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out.' I continued the mantra in my head over and over to try to help calm the pre battle jitters I was feeling.

This was going to be my first capture the flag match against the hunters, and I wanted to win. Apparently the hunters have been kicking our ass's for the last 68 games, and even in light of that fact, a few campers have been making jokes about the chance of the hunters having a possible future of 69.

Anyway, we were currently on the field waiting for the official "go" horn to blow.

'Our plan for this game couldn't fail.' I thought

I do have to say annabeth and clarisse are amazing tacticians on their own, but put them together and you have one of the most well thought out and impossibly well designed plans I have ever seen. Then again I've only been here for 2 summers currently going on 3. I was placed at the creek which was the border line between the two sides. We had the side with Zeus's fist which worked out well for us because Thalia the great, was put on defense at the flag. She protested profusely about it but with her being Zeus's kid and being up on top of the rocks where she could control lightning and wind better, her protests were ignored. From what I understood me and Thalia were to defend as best as we could while keeping watch for the opposite teams flag runner. I was to stay out of the creek until I saw her.

Both theorized it would be their lieutenant, Zoe nightshade.

When she got the flag I was to step in the creek and hold her back or take her out. The others would set traps around Thalia and me to help out, other than that they would either defend other areas or be out to get the flag. Our newest camper Nico was to be in a tree near me to help look, he was given a whistle to blow to warn me and others that the flag was near the creek. I have to say it is a great plan for defending we had the numbers to station them around the only area to defend. We have very few on offense, but as Annabeth said. "The best offense is a good defense."

So we have a smaller number on offense and they have one job to do. The bigger kids were to draw attention and cause as much destruction as possible while the quickest and quietest go for their flag.

'Breath in. Breath out.' I thought.

Then the horn blew.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I stood at the lake as the campers yelled and charged into the hunters side. The hunters side was eerily quiet.

It was 5 minutes of hearing shouts and the twang of bow strings before some hunter finally made it to me. I stood and pulled out riptide, before quickly uncapping the pen. It sprang into a bronze sword, it was a beautiful blade but for some reason it felt a little off to me. It felt better than any other sword but it just felt wrong.

The hunter strung her bow with what looked like a boxing glove arrow. We stood on our respective sides of the creek and it wasn't long before she started moving forward a bit. I was about to step forward when I felt something coming towards me through the air. I ducked on instinct and a blunted silver arrow flew over me.

"Damn. That was to close." I mumbled.

I looked at the hunter I could see, and saw her aim and release her arrow at my crouched form. I didn't have enough time to get out of the way so I used my sword to knock the arrow away. The arrow flew straight and true before it hit the flat part of my sword. I'll tell you what, if it wasn't for my ADHD that arrow would have hit me square in the jaw.

The arrow was deflected to my left and hit the ground with a solid thud.

"Damn! What in the hades do you girls put in your arrows? Lead?" I asked as I felt my wrist.

When arrow hit my sword it felt like smacking a brick wall with my sword as hard as I could.

"Concrete you filthy male!" The hunter replied as she charged me while firing three more arrows.

I quickly started dodging as many arrows as I could.

'Left, left, duck, right, duck, jump' I thought as I moved my body in said directions avoiding arrow after arrow. The hunter strapped her bow and pulled out a silver sword.

She then charged me and then the real battle started.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nico pov:

I watched silently from my tree as I watched Chad fight the huntress.

They both seemed to be evenly matched as the fight continued. They moved like clock work; slash, block, lunge, parry, roll, jump, stab, stab, and repeat. They continued to use the same moves but in different patterns that made guessing or even predicting the next move impossible. I was mesmerized until I saw a few more huntresses show up. Chad didn't see them just yet but the arrow that wizzed by his head three seconds later definitely did let him know. He started dodging more and more to avoid being hit. I could see from the face of the hunter with the sword that chad's idea of constantly dodging was pretty aggravating.

This continued until two of the three extra huntresses were out of arrows and were running up to Chad with silver knives drawn. I watched in amazement for what felt like forever as they fought.

I was so distracted I almost missed the movement in the bushes at the opposite side of the clearing. Out popped a hunter with our flag. I immediately pulled out my whistle and blew as hard as I could. A loud sound came out with caused a hunter to pause long enough for Chad to take her down.

I'm pretty sure she will feel that sword slap later.

Once she fell Chad tried to get to the hunter with the flag but was grabbed and thrown back by the girl with the sword. The girl with the flag took off toward the creek as fast as she could. Chad quickly got around his opponent and ran towards the creek.

'He won't make it.' I realized.

I was thinking about climbing out of the tree to help when I realized I could help with the help of those cards. I quickly pulled them out of my pocket and grabbed the top 3 cards before throwing them forward.

"Stop the huntresses and don't let the red flag cross the creek!" I exclaimed.

The cards fell for a few seconds and nothing happened.

I was doubting myself and the man who was made out of air, when the cards spat out three creatures. One was a big black dog with light blue fire on him, another one was a big tall person holding a big club, and the last one was human sized and was covered in all black.

The dog and tall man both ran towards the huntress while the man in all black walked into the Forrest away from everyone's sight.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zoe pov:

I came out of the woods carrying the campers flag. It was rather easy to take it from them. The daughter of Zeus was easy to anger, and in her blind anger at some unlady like jests I easily took the flag and ran off while she fought my sisters.

I could still hear the now drastically quieter screams of anger from the camps prized hero Thalia Grace.

I had just exited the woods and was 50 yards from the creek when I heard a loud whistle.

I looked to my right and saw chad fighting Leslee (a daughter of Ares) and two other hunters. I saw one of my sisters get knocked out with a strong hit from the flat part of chads blade to her temple.

I immediately took off towards the creek after seeing that.

'if I can make it to the creek I can prevent him from hurting more of my sisters.' I thought as I ran.

I looked over my shoulder and saw chad had made it past Leslee and was hot on my tail. I looked back forward and ran even harder than before. I got within 15 feet of the creek when I was tackled from behind.

'how did that boy catch me?' I thought as we tumbled for a few feet.

I opened my eyes expecting to see a disgusting male above me and instead I see a big hell hound on top of me. I didn't have time to fight it as a big wave swept us both back towards the woods.

As the wave reseeded I sat up and tried to get my bearings after the great bath the stupid son of the sea god gave me. I looked towards the creek and saw him standing in it at complete ease like he was untouchable.

I then remembered the hell hound and looked to my right to see a hellhound, but instead of a normal hellhound this one was made out of a light blue fire. its eyes were also blue and seemed to be a darker shade than the rest of its body. it stood there staring at me and completely unmoving, underneath it was the flag.

I slowly got up and reached for my bow. the hound crouched a bit and started to growl.

I grabbed the top of the bow and moved it to the front of me slowly.

The hound went lower and bared its fangs.

Faster than the mortal eye could follow I had strung and fired two arrows at the beast. the arrows flew straight and true and got within two feet of the hound in a few seconds, when they were then stopped by a massive stick.

I looked and saw that the wielder of said stick was a Cyclops.

I quickly jumped back as I took a good look at the Cyclops and noticed that just like the hellhound's eye the Cyclops's one eye was blue. I was about to call for help when the hound exploded into a blue flash before a pile of dust was left.

the Cyclops tuned around confused before a giant fist like wave smacked into him sending him into the forest. I looked over to see chad pulling back his fist with a big goofy grin on his face, and Chelsea nodding at me while putting her bow on her back.

I was tempted to sigh in relief when I remembered that we were still in a game of war and monsters, or no monsters the hunters were not going to lose EVER.

I looked at where the Cyclops and hell hound were at just moments before, to try to find the flag. It took several minutes to find before I finally found it underneath the slowly dissipating hellhound dust.

I pulled it up and out of the dust and held it in the air in triumph. It didn't last long as a boy in all black put his hand on my face and used it as a spring board to jump over me and take the flag from my hand. I fell back and looked at where he was to see his retreating form run off into the woods.

"Get back here you filthy male coward!" I shouted in rage as I pulled out my bow.

'Rules be damned!' I thought as I chased after the boy.

'That boy will die for even thinking of touching me!' I thought angrily as I followed his trail.

I kept going for a while when I saw him in the middle of a clearing just standing there with the flag in hand. I walked into the clearing with a non-blunted silver arrow strung and aiming at his head.

"How dare you touch me you filthy male! do you have any last words before I send you to hades!?" I asked loudly.

I could clearly see the male was in all black but it was black because it was a complete ninja outfit that he was currently wearing. The boy said nothing.

"Suite yourself then. Enjoy the underworld!" I said as I let my arrow go before sending five more in rapid succession afterwards.

The male still stood there but the arrows never reached him. Instead like before the arrows were stopped by a huge piece of wood except this time it was a whole tree.

the Cyclops grinned at me before I charged him.

the Cyclops stood ready to fight but didn't stand for long as a bolt of electricity hit the Cyclops, shocking and stunning the Cyclops giving me a great opportunity. I pulled out one of my silver knives and threw it with all my might. the knife flew straight into the Cyclops's eye making him scream in pain before a spear went through his chest making him explode in blue flash.

I retrieved my knife and the daughter of Zeus retrieved her spear. we stood there silently looking at one another for a while.

"Not so bad for a man hating hunter." she said. I couldn't help but grin.

"not bad aim for an arrogant daughter of Zeus." I said we both smiled before I remembered the male.

I turned around to see the male was no longer standing but was on the floor with a single silver arrow sticking out of his chest where his heart was.

'well so much for blocking the arrows huh?' I thought happily as I walked over and took the flag from his body.

I was about to taunt the daughter of Zeus and run to the creek when I saw her turn ghost white.

"th-th-that's not p-p-possib-b-ble." she said.

I turned behind me to see what she was talking about and stopped dead in my tracks. the male behind us, the male that I killed by putting an arrow through his heart, was sitting up and was now pulling the arrow out of his body.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: hello mortals. I am not dead and I am still writing just very slowly. I will update again more quickly I hope.

thegoldenboss:Thank you! For updating finally. I have got to say this is one of my favorite stories that are not dead. :D

not a problem. and yes this story isn't dead yet. I thank you for your praise.

guest:About time you updated. Your story is good keep sending it our way.

aye aye captain!

guest:Sweet story mein freund. Seems to be coming out well. The story is pretty cool but could you please try and not change the point of view so quickly and so much. It is a little confusing.

umm... ill try? I don't really plan these out the pov changes cause usually I want someone elses view of whats going on. I don't try to make it confusing and I do post whose pov it before I start writing...

matt:I'm confused, is this Percy evil or not? I'm betting he is/Sorry, it's just that I hate evil Percy stories, and since in this one Percy is a son of Tartarus well... it kind of puts him in the light as a villain.

continue to read and then you can tell me. I personally don't believe he is. But you will have to decide if his actions make him evil or not.

the dark fabric satin:are you gonna continue this story/cause you dhould

yes. and thanks

rougemage251:I wonder what Percys weapon is. Great story! I'd love to see it continued

that is a very interesting question, which may not be answerd till much later. it will be continued.

son of thanatosexe:why would he summon a h if he's that .him

huh?

well a little over 2k for words so its not bad. anyway expect more updates later.


End file.
